No Stranger To Death
by Vampirerex1
Summary: Have you ever been taken away from someone that you really care about, with no chance of ever seeing that person again? Well, Rex feels exactly like that. After being sent away from the war on Cybertron against her will - Full Summ inside. Rated T for now. OP/OC, Jazz/OC, IH/OC, Ratchet/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Vampirerex1  
**Beta: Ninnasims3**  
**Category: **Movies - Transformers  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers, Hasbro owns that. I also don't own Rex, Starlight or the beginning of this story, Ratchet'sapprentice owns those, I'm just using them with her approval.  
**Genre(s): **Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing(s): **Optimus Prime/OC, Jazz/OC, Ironhide/OC, Ratchet/OC  
**Rating for chapter:** T  
**Summary: **Have you ever been taken away from someone that you really care about with no chance of ever seeing that person again? Well, Rex feels exactly like that. After being sent away from the war on Cybertron against her will, she lands on Earth before Bumblebee and manages to learn that humans are very much like Cybertronians but, there's only one problem; to get her away from the planet, her mother told her that her mate had been offlined. What happens when she finds out that this isn't the case, how will she react when Megatron threatens to truly offline her mate? Will she work with Optimus and the rest of the Autobots to protect the humans, or will her Decepticon side deter her from doing so? Set before, during and after TF, ROTF and DOTM**  
****Title: **No Stranger To Death  
**Warning(s): **None

**Legend:**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts/Cybertronian_

**_Lyrics/Messages/Dreams_**

**Flashbacks/Visions**

**(Scene/POV Changes)**

_** ::Comm Link::**_

**Chapter 1.**

It was relatively quiet; the darkness enshrouded everything, making the green trees look black and the roads even darker. The nightly songs of crickets could be heard in the grass of almost every front porch in Tranquility and if you listened hard enough, the hooting of an owl, in one of the big trees was heard. The city wasn't as quiet as the little suburb of Tranquility; Mission City had cars travelling up and down its roads, people hurrying home from work, as not to spend too much time in the darkness; Mission City in the dark, was a very dangerous and scary place. No; it wasn't because of the fear of being mugged or raped; it was because, most of the accidents that happened here, were because of drivers who were too tired and shouldn't be behind the wheel of their car. But there was also the fear of being raped or mugged that added to the fear of the tired drivers on the road.

A quiet rumbling was drowned out by the sounds of the busy city. In a field a few blocks away, what appeared to be a meteorite landed, creating a rather large dent in the grassy space. Once the dust and smoke had cleared, it was clear to see that the meteorite was in fact, a giant metal pod of some kind. The metal pod began to whir and click as things began to move, then suddenly, the metal pod thing just split open and began to rearrange itself until it was a metal being of around Fifteen feet tall. The creature almost seemed to look at the mess it had caused before turning and running away from it, as if afraid of being caught by someone or something, the black colour of the creature seemed to blend in extremely well with the light, or lack of it, as it moved across the field. The first thing on the agenda of this large metal being, was to find an Earth Transportation Vehicle to scan.

The being seemed to be looking for something in particular, something fast and cool, something with muscle but also something that would match the build of the being. Soon, the creature found what it had been looking for in a smart-looking black Pontiac Firebird TransAm with red flame decals. The creature scanned the vehicle and immediately transformed into an almost exact replica of the vehicle, except, the colour of the base coat and the colour of the decals had swapped and there was also a face on the hood. The vehicle peeled out of the residential area it had just been in and the creature was now flicking through the World Wide Web to assimilate the languages of this planet.

_'How strange, this planet seems to be almost like Cybertron, only inhabited with organics'_

The creature began to speed down the road, keeping a look out for any Law Enforcement Officers who may try and stop it, of course, it activated a holographic form of a human that it'd made up from a series of females it'd found on the Internet, so none of the organics here would be suspicious as to why a vehicle was driving itself. As the creature looked around, it became more and more curious about the organics on this planet, they had such strange customs and whereas on Cybertron, mechs and femmes worked together, it seemed that femmes and mechs were a rather class altogether.

_'It seems weird how these organics function. It appears that the organic mechs see themselves as superior beings while they see the femmes as inferior.'_

The creature mentally shook its head to clear the thought out of its processor as it entered the busy city. It looked around, using the scanners all over its chassis, watching the organics that were walking around, studying them. The creature watched as some Organics walked around and others used Earth Transportation Vehicles. The creature continued to look around, eventually slipping into a recharge, where it stayed, until the first light of dawn began to rise over the city.

***~*~Flashback*~*~**

**The flashes of guns and the clang of metal was heard; the stench of scorching metal and death was in the atmosphere. A lone femme was hurrying along to the pod she called home; in her chest cavity, a tiny sparkling. Once she got to the pod; another femme met her, quickly ushering her inside.**

**"Did you get him?" The other femme asked.**

**The femme carrying the sparkling nodded and took said sparkling out of her chest cavity; handing him to the other femme.**

**"Good femme; your mother shall be here shortly" the other femme said.**

**The younger femme nodded and turned around; her blue optics looking out to what was once her home, but now, it was a battlefield.**

**"Rex?" A femme asked.**

**The femme turned around and her lip plating turned up into a smile.**

**"Hello mother" she replied.**

**The other femme ran at Rex; enveloping her into a hug.**

**"I'm so glad you're alright" the older femme said.**

**Rex's optics dimmed a little.**

**"I am a big femme now Mother; I can take care of myself" she said.**

**The older femme looked at her and then shook her head.**

**"Optimus wants to see you" she stated.**

**Rex nodded and made her way to the far end of the pod; where a tall mech was sat.**

**"I am glad you are well Rex; when NightShade requested that you go and retrieve this young mech; I was hesitant to allow it" he said.**

**Rex looked down; in obvious respect for the older mech.**

**"But Optimus; as you can see; I am fine and I was not spotted by the Decepticons at all" she stated.**

**Optimus nodded his head.**

**"Indeed; you have done well Rex" he said.**

**Then the femme from earlier was back.**

**"It is ready Optimus" she stated.**

**Rex looked around.**

**"What is ready?" She asked.**

**Optimus looked at Rex; his blue optics dimming a little with sadness.**

**"I apologise for this Rex" he answered.**

**Rex looked around.**

**"What is going on?" She asked.**

**She felt two servo's hold her arms; then...darkness. When she later woke up; she was in an escape pod.**

**"Let me out of here!" She shouted.**

**The elder femme; who happened to be her mother looked through the window.**

**"It is for your own safety Rex...I am sorry" she said.**

**Then the pod was unleashed and Rex was hurtling through the air.**

***~*~End Flashback*~*~**

The creature remembered the event like it was yesterday, the feeling of betrayal from its own mother, the sadness in the optics of the mech whom it looked up to as a father, the feeling of never seeing its family ever again and then there was the memory of landing on this planet, waking up covered in a green, sweet-smelling substance and with, what could be presumed to be dirt all over its form, before finding the form it was in now. Just the simple flashback had the car lowering a little on its shocks with a static burst that seemed like a sigh. The creature was dragged out of its reconcilliation by the feel of a greasy, soft, squishy object being rubbed over its hood. Using the scanners around its body, the creature was able to determine that the soft, squishy, greasy object that was running over its hood belonged to an organic youngling. The creature suppressed the urge to shiver violently at the feel of it, instead, it listened to the words that the organic youngling was saying.

"Wow, you're beautiful, a stunning colour and awesome decals. I wonder how much you cost" the organic youngling said.

At just hearing the words beautiful, stunning and awesome, the creature almost puffed out its chest in pride. The creature decided that if this organic youngling was going to continue to say those wonderful words, the creature would let the organic continue to stroke its exterior.

_***~*~*~*~TF*~*~*~*~**_

_**A/N: Okay, so love it? Hate it? Undecided? I just wanted to write a story about Ratchet'sapprentice's character Rex, because she can't at the minute. Anyway, if you want to know what Rex's Alternate form actually looks like, try to imagine the 1982 version of Knight Rider's KITT but red, with black flames like Optimus'. Also, Rex is Half Autobot and Half Decepticon so her optics are marginally different to the optics of the Autobots and the optics of the Decepticons. I'd like to let you know, that this story will be going on before, during and after TF, ROTF and DOTM and some characters won't be killed, namely Jazz and Ironhide. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, reviews with constructive criticism are welcomed, flamers will be ignored. If you want to know anything about Rex, then please drop me a PM and I'll tell you what you want to know.**_

_**Vampyrex1**_

_Date Written: 30-June-2013_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Vampirerex1  
**Beta:** **Ninnasims3**  
**Category:** Movies - Transformers  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers, Hasbro owns that. I also don't own Rex, Starlight or the beginning of this story, Ratchet'sapprentice owns those, I'm just using them with her approval.  
**Genre(s):** Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing(s):** Optimus Prime/OC, Jazz/OC, Ironhide/OC, Ratchet/OC  
**Rating for chapter:** T  
**Summary:** Have you ever been taken away from someone that you really care about with no chance of ever seeing that person again? Well, Rex feels exactly like that. After being sent away from the war on Cybertron against her will, she lands on Earth before Bumblebee and manages to learn that humans are very much like Cybertronians but, there's only one problem; to get her away from the planet, her mother told her that her mate had been offlined. What happens when she finds out that this isn't the case, how will she react when Megatron threatens to truly offline her mate? Will she work with Optimus and the rest of the Autobots to protect the humans, or will her Decepticon side deter her from doing so? Set before, during and after TF, ROTF and DOTM**  
Title:** No Stranger To Death  
**Warning(s):** None

Legend:

"Speaking"

_Thoughts/Cybertronian_

**_Lyrics/Messages/Dreams_**

**Flashbacks/Visions**

**(Scene/POV Changes)**

_**::Comm Link::**_

Chapter 2.

A few Earth months passed and the creature had become accustomed to the way the organics did things on the planet. The creature had been keeping mental notes on the behavior of the organics when it saw them. The creature noticed that the organics were very much like Cybertronians in the way they had their relationships, some organics had mates, some organics were sparkmated and some were sparkbonded. The creature had also noticed that there was a variety of organics that had sparklings and that not all of the organics that had sparklings were sparkbonded or sparkmated, some didn't even have mates. What was worse, was that some sparklings didn't even have their mech creator, some didn't have their femme creator and some didn't have any creators at all.

_'It is very strange, how can the femmes and mechs of this planet just stand by and watch sparklings suffer?'_

The creature had since parked outside of an apartment complex and had tapped into the local security cameras and had been watching the organics in their natural environment as it were. It had been interesting for her to watch how some of the organics acted when they had lost their bonded, it was very different than how Cybertronians acted.

_'It is like they do not seem to care that their bonded had offlined, extremely different than us Cybertronians. If any of my bonded offlined, I would surely offline too.'_

The creature had also been thinking about its mates back on Cybertron. It was clear that none of the creatures mates had been offlined, otherwise it would've felt the pain of one of the bonds being broken. As it thought back to when its femme creator had told it that its mate had offlined, at the time, the creature had believed its femme creator and had allowed itself to be taken to the escape pod, though now that the creature thought about it, if its mate had been offlined, it would've felt it and its spark would've been in pain.

Also within the few Earth months the creature had been here, another _meteorite _had landed on this dirtball and the creature had gone to investigate, seeing that it was another Cybertronian. The creature had stayed back until it could find out the identity of the other Cybertronian.

_'Identify yourself.'_

The other Cybertronian looked up at the creature and the creature then heard something in its comm link.

**_::R-Rex?:: _**The other Cybertronian asked.

The creature looked at the other Cybertronian and transformed, showing itself to the other alien.

**_::Identify yourself.:: _**The creature demanded.

The other creature gave a series of whirs and clicks.

**_::Autobot Bumblebee.:: _**The other Cybertronian said.

The creature's faceplates formed a face of shock, before it stepped forward and pulled the other Cybertronian into a hug.

_**::Any word on the others?::** _The creature asked.

Bumblebee nodded and the two began to talk, before Bumblebee went to find an alt form he could transform into. He found it in a '76 Chevrolet Camaro. Rex snorted at him.

**_::Nice.:: _**Rex said.

Bumblebee and Rex then laughed, before they both began to drive.

**_::Who won the war?:: _**Rex asked.

The other Autobot let a burst of static out of his radio.

**_::No-one. Optimus sent the Allspark into space, it landed here and Megatron followed it.:: _**Bumblebee said.

This time Rex let a burst of static out of her radio.

**_::Ever the power hungry fragger. W-what of my creators?:: _**She asked.

There was silence over the comm link and Rex instantly knew what that meant. Her creators hadn't survived, which obviously meant that none of her family survived the war. Rex felt her spark throb painfully at the recognition; she was practically alone in her life now. No mate, no creators. A small whine escaped her and Bumblebee slowed down a little. Rex composed herself and sped up again.

**_::I am fine Bumblebee.:: _**She said.

Bumblebee gave a small click and continued to get used to his new alt form. Soon, both cars parked in a disused residential lot and Rex began to tell Bumblebee about the humans and the Internet along with how he could learn Earth's languages to help him communicate with the humans if needed. Bumblebee then went on to tell Rex how his vocal processors were damaged in battle and that Ratchet was still working on them to get them working again.

**_::Why are you here Bumblebee?:: _**Rex asked.

Bumblebee told her of the plan that he had to find the human called Samuel Witwicky, because he had a pair of eyeglasses that had the code to where the Allspark was and possibly how to win the war. Rex let out some clicks before she started her engine, Bumblebee did exactly the same and they both went to find this Samuel Witwicky and hopefully get the code for the glasses. Rex looked on the Internet as they drove.

**_::I have found him, he is not too far from here. It should take at least the Earth solar cycle to arrive there.:: _**she said.

Bumblebee chirped a little and they both upped their speeds, arriving at the house in the same amount of time Rex had predicted. As soon as they got there though, Rex stopped by Bumblebee.

**_::I will be close by if needed, keep me posted of what is going on.:: _**She said.

She then drove off and waited in the next row of houses, sitting by the side of the road and monitoring what was going on with Bumblebee.

_**::Samuel is going to buy a car tomorrow, what should I do?::** _Bumblebee asked.

Rex thought about this and then had a good idea.

**_::You will be the vehicle Samuel buys. From what I have learned about humans, their first car is usually purchased from an Auto Resale store named Bobby Bolivia's. You will go there and Bumblebee, acquire that human by any means necessary, without harming any of the humans of course.:: _**she replied.

Bumblebee gave a bit of a click over the comm link and then drove away from the house.

**_*~*~*~*~TF*~*~*~*~_**

**_A/N: Okay so, I'd like to thank my Beta Ninnasims3 for giving me an idea for the rest of this chapter. I would also like to thank her for actually being my beta. Also, I will get to my other stories, namely the Expendables stories when I get the inspiration to continue them. I'd like to thank all of my readers for reading this story and a big thank you to..._**

**_- Autobotgirl2234_**

**_For being my first reviewer and I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Now, as you've probably noticed, I wanted to get some things out of the way before the first movie starts, so like, when Bee came to Earth and how he found Sam. Ninnasims3 gave me the idea of using a scene from Transformers: The Game, where Bee sits outside the Witwicky household and overhears Sam talking about getting a car._**

**_Now I would like to say, if you want to know anything about Rex, as I said in the last chapter, please feel free to PM me and ask about her. I would also like to inform you, that you may use Rex as a character in your story/ies if you first ask permission from both myself and Ratchet'sapprentice. Anyway, thanks again for reading and a few more reviews would be nice. Thanks._**

**_Vampyrex1_**


End file.
